


Benci

by niedlichta



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Hibari being a tsundere, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari Kyouya membenci Dino Cavallone, dan dia akan tetap berpikiran seperti itu.</p><p>—Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benci

.

Hibari Kyouya  _membenci_  suara Dino Cavallone.

Dia benci mendengar mulut itu memanggil nama kecilnya dengan begitu kasual, dia benci mendengar kekehan keluar dari mulut itu tiap kali dia ingin menggigitnya sampai mati di setiap 'apa-yang-Cavallone-bilang-latihan' itu, dia juga benci mendengar bujukan-bujukan yang keluar dari bibir bos Cavallone kesepuluh itu saat dia berniat menggigit beberapa herbivora berisik yang membuat kerumunan di hadapannya.

Dan tiap kali Dino Cavallone membuka mulutnya, maka yang keluar dari bibir Hibari adalah, 'Diam, Cavallone.'

Meski begitu, ia tidak pernah bosan mendengar suara-suara dari bibir itu.

.

Hibari Kyouya  _membenci_  tatapan mata Dino Cavallone.

Dia benci dipandangi dengan pandangan yang menganggapnya anak kecil tersebut, dia benci melihat tatapan mata itu penuh dengan kekhawatiran saat Dino Cavallone mengira dirinya 'terluka' (meski baginya itu semua hanyalah goresan-goresan di badan, tak lebih), dia juga benci saat menyadari tatapan mata itu menatapnya dengan intensitas yang kian berbeda dari hari ke hari.

Dan tiap kali ia menangkap sepasang mata milik Dino Cavallone tertuju ke arahnya, yang akan dilakukan oleh Hibari Kyouya adalah memutar  _onyx_ -nya.

Meski begitu, ia ingin tahu maksud dari tatapan-tatapan itu.

.

Hibari Kyouya  _membenci_  gerakan-gerakan Dino Cavallone.

Dia benci saat badan itu menghindari serangan tonfanya ke sana ke mari, dia benci saat tangan itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seakan-akan dia adalah anak kecil berumur lima tahun, dia benci saat melihat Dino Cavallone tersungkur dan terjerembab karena kehilangan pandangan dari bawahannya, dia juga benci saat senyum diam-diam terukir di bibir Cavallone Decimo saat dia tidak melihatnya.

Dan tiap kali gerakan-gerakan dari Dino Cavallone muncul, badannya akan memasang kuda-kuda penyerangan dengan tonfa.

Meski begitu, ia penasaran mengapa Dino Cavallone bertingkah seperti itu di hadapannya.

.

Semua itu sudah jelas—ia, Hibari Kyouya,  **membenci**  Dino Cavallone.

.

Tidakkah semua orang tahu ia benci kerumunan, dan seperti itulah yang ia rasakan saat melihat Dino Cavallone yang tidak bisa sendiri tanpa bawahannya itu? Tidakkah semua orang tahu ia benci akan keributan, dan seperti itulah yang dia rasakan saat mendengar Dino Cavallone muncul dan mengganggunya saat ia sedang tidur di atap sekolah? Tidakkah semua orang tahu bahwa ia benci melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan herbivora, seperti—

"Aku suka padamu, Kyouya."

—menyatakan cinta di atap sekolah?

Kalau begitu—kenapa—

"Dan jawabanmu?"

—kenapa Hibari Kyouya tidak melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan jika dia ditempatkan di situasi seperti ini—menggigit Dino Cavallone sampai mati?

Bibir miliknya terbuka, hendak membalas apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino Cavallone dan—

_"Kau—"_

—Hibari Kyouya tidak ingat tentang apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya, tetapi yang jelas setelahnya Dino Cavallone langsung melakukan hal yang ia benci; memanggil nama kecilnya dengan kelewat kasual, menatapnya dengan intensitas pandangan yang tak biasa, dan tersenyum diam-diam di belakangnya yang sedang berjalan turun dari atap sekolah.

Dan dia, masih tetap  _berpikir_  kalau dia membenci Dino Cavallone.

"Hei, Kyouya, tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"— _sebaiknya mempersiapkan diri."_

_._

**Fin**


End file.
